


银龙和他的海盗【肉的部分】

by Erla



Category: auto wold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erla/pseuds/Erla





	银龙和他的海盗【肉的部分】

16.  
　　安迷修和雷狮相互拉扯着上了楼，砰的一声关上了房门发了疯一样的贴近身子拥吻着。伴随着愈发加重的呼吸声，雷狮一步一步随着安迷修往前推的动作往后退步，腿碰到床垫就这么拽着安迷修顺其自然的倒在了床上。两人带着炽热的眼神对视许久，随即笑着重新唇齿相交。  
　　“你做没做过这种事？”等衣服都脱了一半，雷狮才粗神经的想起来问安迷修这件事。  
　　安迷修听他这么一说红了半张脸，赤裸着锻炼良好的上半身眨着眼睛用手指挠了挠脸颊。这种在雷狮看来完全就是处男的反应，五十步笑百步，他眼里带着狡黠张嘴就想嘲讽一下。  
　　不料安迷修却说：“做……过……”  
　　雷狮愣了。  
　　安迷修见他没反应有些慌乱，七手八脚的一边比划一边给雷狮解释。雷狮看他笨拙的样子反倒没觉得有那么在意，毕竟安迷修是一条在他出生之前就有的龙，有点情史十分正常，有过无所谓，从现在到以后都是他的就行。  
　　他笑了笑，握住安迷修挥动的手，手指从安迷修的指缝穿过紧紧扣住。他在安迷修还没反应过来之前就已经亲了上去，压着他跨坐在他腿上让安迷修躺在床上，自己则是居高临下的低头看着他。雷狮打量安迷修许久，看着那双颜色如同春天一样的青色的眼睛，又重新扬起嘴角。  
　　“有没有经验没什么的……只是，”雷狮话锋一转，舌尖舔着发干的嘴唇，“你选择被我干还是干我。”  
　　“后者。”安迷修眨了眨眼丝毫没犹豫。  
　　17.  
　　雷狮知道龙比较有天赋，也知道像安迷修这种不疏于锻炼的龙既然身材不差那方面想必差不到哪去。可当那根烙铁一样的性器贴上来的时候雷狮还是被烫的一个激灵，似乎是感受到安迷修心灵的温度一样雷狮从一开始就颤个不停。  
　　安迷修的手掌裹着他的臀肉，用力摁压使手指陷了进去，指尖沾着润滑用的油膏滑进了穴口，先是中指，继而挤进来的是食指。安迷修用他的手指拓开雷狮身体里最为隐秘的地方，指腹摁着肠壁寻找着会让他从喉咙里发出甜腻声音的一点，并且对折磨雷狮的快感神经乐此不疲。初次扩张时间十分漫长，安迷修的侧脸带着耐心和对欲望的隐忍。  
　　那双手，那双握着双剑厚实的手，那双会握着双剑去讨伐恶人的手现在却在他的身上游走抚摸，带着恶趣味和色情的下流欲望带给他如饥似渴的感受，雷狮眯着眼睛享受不时仰头发出低吟。安迷修手指稍长而且有着分明的指节和茧子，滑过某一点会让雷狮格外兴奋，另一只手从正面进攻掰开他的腿摸着腿根的软肉揉弄卵袋，手指顺势向上握住整根阴茎上下撸动，拇指磨蹭头部不时掐弄小口，前后夹击的刺激让雷狮难以承受，没过多久他就低吼着射在安迷修手上，多的溅到他的小臂上，精液的苍白和手臂的色差分明。  
　　最先是高潮时大脑没法思考的混乱和对射精的快感沉迷，一阵喘息过后逐渐恢复理智并且看到了安迷修手上的狼藉，顿时明白刚才发生了什么的雷狮感到羞赧，脸上一阵烧连带红透了耳尖。  
　　他居然去的那么快，这简直伤害作为一个男人的自尊。  
　　果然还是个少年。安迷修看到雷狮意外很诚实的反应心里了然，颇为开心的亲吻雷狮的侧脸，带着煽动的意思将略微粘稠的体液涂抹在雷狮的小腹上。这种行为就很点火，雷狮还在不应期却也觉得血往下面涌。就像是报复一样，他猛地抬头咬上安迷修的嘴唇，强硬的引着舌头与其纠缠，随后用一声响亮的水声结束亲吻，粉色的舌尖上还带着唾液。安迷修略微低头的角度正好能看到雷狮露出挑衅的笑时嘴里的舌，简直刺激。  
　　他眼神暗了暗，觉得嗓子都有些发干。  
　　  
　　“把腿叉开，尽量放松身体，不然会疼。”  
　　雷狮疼的咬牙切齿，皱着脸骂他：“放松了也疼啊……你他妈身高全长那儿了吗……嘶……”  
　　安迷修苦笑，不知道雷狮这是夸他还是损他，但是看到雷狮皱起来的眉毛还是没有调侃，只是在他脸上落下零零点点的亲吻。  
　　前戏的时间长的雷狮都快记不清他是什么时候觉得舒服的了，待他察觉到的时候就已经不自主的为安迷修每一次的撞击发出呻吟了。红肿的乳头上挂着亮晶晶的口水在安迷修的指缝间来回磨蹭，粗长的阴茎在湿热紧致的穴口里来回抽插使得两具炽热的身躯借此紧紧的贴合在一起。安迷修全然没有了日常时游刃有余的模样，紧紧抿着唇眉头微皱，一副隐忍的样子在雷狮眼里加了层滤镜，让他这时候觉得安迷修是长的真好看，性格不错还器大活好，上哪去找也再也找不到第二个能对他这么好的人了。  
　　他妈的，真的是捡到宝了。  
　　雷狮心里愉悦，搂住安迷修的肩膀呻吟着到了第二次高潮，精液射出来溅在他们两人的腹部，又因为二人紧紧相拥挤压流下。安迷修也太持久，做了这么长时间他也只射了一次，雷狮主动让安迷修用后入进来的时候安迷修显得格外兴奋，右手紧紧扣着雷狮的腰一个劲的往深里干，左手手指伸进他嘴里夹住软舌玩弄，雷狮没法说话眯着眼呜咽任口水从嘴里往下流。他迷迷糊糊抬起胳膊反手抱着安迷修的脖颈，不意间瞟见安迷修的眼睛已经不是之前那种深沉的蓝绿色，他的瞳孔里散发着银色的光，亮的能照亮整间屋子。雷狮知道他这是真的上头了，动了动嘴角露了一个不是很明显的笑。  
　　安迷修射出来的精液量很惊人，几乎给了他一种灌满了他的肚子的错觉。雷狮最后和他做的筋疲力尽，最后一次雷狮都是坐在安迷修腿上让他动，自己只负责出声。穴口软肉被干的通红，有一下没一下的缩着，缓缓往外流着精液好久合不上，安迷修做完了还故意塞进手指绕了一圈沾着液体给他看，笑着说你能吃下很多。气的雷狮只能瞪他却连咬人的力气都没有。


End file.
